


Elevator

by hopelesssapphic



Series: Lisa Cuddy x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, honestlyidk, idk - Freeform, loveconfession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesssapphic/pseuds/hopelesssapphic
Summary: Exactly what it says on the packaging
Relationships: LisaCuddyxReader - Relationship
Series: Lisa Cuddy x Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023993
Kudos: 3





	Elevator

A wee bit of background: You and Cuddy are kinda flirty and one day she makes a move because she can't handle it anymore. There really isn't a lot of plot.

You're walking down the hallway to the elevator, having just left Wilson's office after talking about House's patient who might have cancer. Wanting to get to House and tell him the verdict, you waste no time walking down the hallway. You make it to the elevator and walk inside pushing the button to go down to the first floor, watching the doors start to shut. The elevator doors open at the last second and Cuddy rushes in looking a little startled to see you there. You move over to give her room so she can stand next to you. The elevator doors start to close once again, when they're shut all the way the elevator starts going down. You watch the floor number count down from 4. Not long after is hits 3 the elevator stops and the lights go off. 

You turn your head to see Cuddy's hand on the stop switch. She turns to face you and walks towards you, placing her hands on your shoulders. She looks up at you and you can see lust in her eyes. 

The next thing you know you can feel her lips crashing against yours. You stand there shocked, not knowing how to respond until you start kissing back. Her hands move up to cup your face as you grab the lapels of her blazer, pulling her closer. She squeaks in response not expecting the sudden confidence. 

You break the kiss without warning and she looks up into your eyes, and you can see hurt in hers. You turn the elevator back on, not wanting to look her in the face. You're not trying to hurt her feelings you just don't want people to get suspicious about why the elevator isn't going. Once the elevator gets to the second floor the doors open and you grab her hand, pulling her out of the elevator with you. She looks startled but just follows as you bring her through hallways and into one of the empty patients rooms. 

As soon as the door to the room shuts you pull her back into a kiss, taking her by surprise. You grab her hips and pull her close to you again, this time she ins't as startled by the dominance. 

She wraps her arms around your neck, deepening the kiss. Your tongues start exploring each others mouths, she tastes like tea and honey. Warm and sweet and for now, all yours.

After several minutes she broke the kiss, both of you panting for air. You press your foreheads together and look into each others eyes. 

You stay like that for several minutes catching your breaths, she broke the silence, "so? dinner tonight...would...do yo-," she stuttered not able to get the question out.

"I would love to," you respond before she can finish the sentence. You can see the relief in her eyes at your answer.

You grab her hand in yours and you both walk out of the room to go back to your respective jobs. The walk through the hallway is tense, but once you two are safely inside the elevator she starts to relax, out of sight of prying eyes. She moves closer to you and leans her head on your shoulder. The moment is cut short when the elevator doors open to let you out on the first floor.

Even though you don't want to you both part ways as Cuddy goes back to her office, and you go to the cafeteria to talk to house, knowing he's usually there around this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a part two, I haven't decided yet.


End file.
